ithink she likes me
by nati puckett
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si sam y freddie no se hubieran besado? y luego que a sam se le cae un diente ¿Que le hubiera dicho Sam a Carly en el dentista? Mal summary, es mi primer fanfic. es CAM
1. prologo

**Icarly NO me pertenece ni los personajes tampoco.**

**pd: nose porque en los capitulos se cortan las palabras y algunas frases, lo arreglo y vuelve a aparecer el error, sorry**

**prologo.**

**Sam POV**

Llegue a la escuela temprano, algo raro en mi, pero esque queria pasar por Carly ese dia, ya que hace tiempo no pasaba por ella.Y extrañaba hacerlo, se veia tan linda en las mañanas, son su hermosa carita de recien levantada...Espera, ¿que estoy diciendo? ¿Se veia tan linda?¿Hermosa carita?.. ¿Que rayos me pasa?..

Las clases estubieron normales, y aburridas como siempre, aunque no se me hicieron tan largas, porque dormi bastante, y ademas porque estube con Carly quien siempre esta ahi para mejor amiga, la chica mas genial y hermosa que he conocido, me entiende en todo, me acepta tal como soy, no quiere que cambie, ella es... perfecta.

Suspiré al pensar en eso, ¿porque? ¿Porque cuando estaba con carly siempre sonreia? ¿Porque esa necesidad de protegerla y estar siempre con ella? Siempre me habia sentido asi pero ahora se estaba haciendo mas no puede ser ella es mi mejor amiga...

Bueno no importa, teniamos que hacer icarly ese dia, asi que me fui a casa de Carly.

Este es mi primer fanfic, no esta muy interesante el prologo, pero queria dar el punto de vista de sam hacia su sentimiento.


	2. confesiones

Capitulo uno.. Confesiones

Carly POV

Freddie empezo el conteo

-en 5 4 3 2

Comenzamos a reirnos, y a correr por el estudio..

-Oigan-dije yo. A continuacion-siguio sam-queremos mostrarle un increible y nuevo producto-segui yo... y asi seguimos, mostramos el comercial de ¨el costal´´. Fue muy divertido, nos quedo muy bien.

Cuando empezamos a comer vegetales, vi que a sam se quejaba.

-¿Que paso?- pregunte

-hay no- dijo sam sacandose algo de la boca, y me di cuenta que era un diente..

-Pero que horror se te callo un diente-dije alarmada.

-¿Ven lo que pasa por comer vegetales?- Dijo Sam hacia la camara.

Terminamos el show y bajamos, y Sam comenzo a comer maiz, y recien se le habia caido un diente! y ademas se quejaba por cada mordida que daba.

-Ya basta!- dije sin poder soportar la situacion

-Tengo hambre!

-Pero se te acaba de caer un diente-Dijo Freddie-No puedes comer maiz Sam-continue

-Hay no es para tanto, es normal que los dientes se caigan-Dijo sam despreocupada

- si a los nueve años-yo- o a los noventa- dijo freddie.

-¿desde hace cuanto no vas a ver al dentista?- le pregunte

-Hace 12 años..

-que? 12 años? deberias ir cada 6 meses- le dije yo

-Lo voy a agregar a mi lista de cosas que jamas pasaran.- Dijo a veces me desespera!

Se quejo llego spencer y nos dice que les va a enseñar arte a los de prision para que puedan dedicarse a algo que no sea robar o algo asi. Y Sam tenia que ir al dentista, aunque la tubiera que obligar...

(Al otro dia)

Llegamos al dentista, Sam no estaba nada agusto ahi, pero la obligue.

-Hola sam, sientate aqui,-dijo la amable asistente del dentista.-dejame ajustar esto-dijo ajustando el sillon con sam acostada. Pero ella la golpeo en la mano.

-Tranquila, solo la va a ajustar.- le dije ante la reaccion de mi amiga.

-oh, me gusta estar recostada- Dijo sam alfin acomodandose y relajandose.

- Ahora te pondre esto, al rededor de tu cuello- Dijo la asistente poniendole de esas como servilletas que ponen lo dentistas.

-¿Comere costillas?- Dijo sam, me rei ante su comentario

-No, cuando el dentista empieze a perforar tus dientes..-¿Perforar mis dientes?- Dijo sam gritando y levantandose y yo la afirme.

-No tranquila.- Le decia yo mientras ella me pedia que la sacara de ahi.

-Niñas, niñas, niñas-dijo el dentista entrando rapidamente

-Hola doctor, ella es mi amiga sam, esta algo nerviosa.-estoy muy nerviosa- interrumpio sam- No viene al dentista desde hace... jamas ha venido al dentista-Dije

-Sam, no tienes porque estar nerviosa-dijo el doctor

-Mas le vale- dijo sam con tono amenazador

-¿Por que no vas a la sala de espera mientras atiendo a sam?-Dijo el doctor

-Claro, sigue rubia.-dije mientras salia

-Sigue castaña.-Respondio

Cuando estaba saliendo senti ruidos raros, entre a la sala rapidamente y vi a sam amenazando al dentista y a su asistente, yo grite y corri a ayudarlos.

-Sam! No detente-Decia mientras la trataba de calmar.

Luego de un momento se calmo y se volvio a recostar.

-Lo siento estoy nerviosa-Dijo sam con tono de arrepentimiento, algo raro en ella.-No lo volvere a hacer, no te preocupes carls puedes salir-dijo... Dios esto si que era extraño en ella.

-Esta bien, portate bien sam, por favor-Le dije mientras salia.

Despues de un largo tiempo de espera el doctor me dijo que entrara. Y ahi estaba sam, relajada y feliz.

-Huy, que lindos dientes- le dije acercandome a ella para ver sus dientes.

-Si, remplaze el diente faltante y tape tres caries-dijo el dentista.

- ¿Escuchaste sam?-le pregunte, pero ella solo se rio como si estubiera drogada.-Estas borrosa.. bonita y borrosa chica.-Me dijo con voz de drogada y riendose.

-¿Por que esta asi?- le pregunte al doctor.

-Le dimos oxido de nitrogeno para calmarla-Dijo la asistente.

-Oxido?-pregunte sin entender.

-Gas de la risa, pronto pasara el efecto, revisemos las radiografias.-Dijo el dentista saliendo de la sala.

-¿Como te sientes?- Le pregunte quitandole un aparato con el que ella estaba jugando.

- Muy bien, tenemos que salir de aqui tengo qur ir al dentista.-Dijo, eso me causo mucha risa.

-estas en el dentista-le dije riendome

-Wooow que velocidad.-dijo moviendose mucho y poniendome el brazo en la cabeza y se toco la mano-Ah, mira no esta.-Dijo con cara triste y acariciandose la mano.

-¿Que no esta?- Le pregunte sin parar de reir.

-Mi pulgar, ya no esta, estaba aqui hace un segundo.

-Aguarda.-Le dije, y le tome la mano y saque su pulgar de donde lo tenia escondido, ya que su mano estaba hecha un puño.-¿Ves? tu pulgar volvio?-Le dije mientras nos reiamos.

Realmente se veia muy graciosa asi, parecia drogada, lo tomaba todo como un chiste y se reia por todo, se veia realmente adorable y graciosa.

Luego empezamos a reir y su risa me causo mas risa, pero ella paro y se puso seria.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto ella.

-Tu sam, estas asi por el gas que el dentista tubo que aplicarte.-Le dije riendome.

-Oh, oye- me dijo-¿que?- le respondi yo muy divertida.

-Ven aqui, ven aqui- me dijo riendo.

-¿Que quieres?-dije acercandome.

-Quiero contarte, un secreto,- me hablo como hablan los borrachos y eso me dio mucha risa.

-aha- le dije.-Ven aqui-Dijo.-Ya me acerque.-dije-¿que secreto?. Ella me agarro la cabeza de una manera extraña, ese gas le afectaba mucho.

-Me gusta el pollo frito.-Me susurro.

-No es ningun secreto que te guste el pollor frito.- Le dije riendome.

-Lo se, no quiero contarte mi verdadero secreto.

-Dime ya.- Le dije muy divertida.

-de acuerdo, ven aqui- me dijo agarrandome el pelo y despeitandome.

-Aqui estoy ¿que no ves?.- le dije algo frustrada, pero aun seguia divertida.

-Tu.. recuerdas a Carly?- me dijo susurrando ¿que acaso no me reconocia?

-Si recuerdo a Carly.- Le dije riendo de todos modos, me emezaba a poner nerviosa, no se porque pero sentia algo en el estomago.

-Creo que me esta empezando a gustar, no la verdad creo que me gusta mucho.-Me no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, me quede helada.

-¿Que?- le dije muy seria, no sabia que hacer o decir.

Ella se puso seria tambien, estaba un poco triste.

- Si, ¿sabes? necesito contarle esto a alguien.-me decia como si no se diera cuenta que era yo con quien estaba hablando.-Hace un tiempo he empezado a sentir cosas raras por ella, osea siempre la he querido y todo eso, pero ese deseo de protegerla, y estar todo el tiempo con ella, se hace cada vez mas que esta tan linda y sus ojos, cada vez que los miro siento que me pierdo en ellos, y cuando estoy con ella no puedo dejar de sonreir, esque ella es tan... perfecta, Creo que me estoy enamorando, pero se que ella nunca me va a querer de esa forma, pero con tal de estar con ella y protegerla, por ahora esta bien.- Lo ultimo lo dijo un poco triste, como cuando un borracho pasa de estar feliz y euforico a triste y deprimido.

- ¿De-desde cuando sientes eso?.- Le dije tartmudeando.

-Nose desde hace como 6 meses.. Pero porfavor no se lo digas a nadie, menos a Carly.

Me quede en silencio un momento, al igual que ella, se recosto y descanso un rato, a ratos sonreia, pero luego ponia caras tristes, ¿estaria pensando en mi? ¿habra sido verdad eso? ¿Deberia alejarme o hablar con ella y apoyarla?. No sabia que hacer, etaba en shock.

Luego llego el medico y nos explico lo de las radiografias, aunque nose que fue lo que dijo, porque la verdad no lo escuche, estaba aun en shock, pero a sam se le habia pasado un poco el efecto del gas, aunque aun seguia bajo su efecto.

No tengo muy claro los dias que pasan en el capitulo original, asi que modifique un poco los tiempos. Espero que les haya gustado.

Pd: Si alguien lee esto ¿dejaria Reviews?


	3. reflexiones

Capitulo 2.. Reflexiones.

Camino al hotel, no hable nada con ella, seguia pensando, ella decia que no fue tan malo ir al dentista, yo solo la escuchaba y asentia.

-Gracias por llevarme al dentista.-Me dijo con la boca llena de algodones asi que no le entendi muy bien.

-No te entiendo con ese algodon en la boca perdoname.- Le dije algo irritada. No es que estubiera irritada, solo no sabia como reaccionar. Entonces se quito los algodones y me los puso en la mano.

-Gracias por llevarme al dentista.-Me dijo. y se fue a la cocina.

-Tengo hambre.-Dijo mientras habria el refrigerador.

-Te dijeron que no podias comer nada en dos horas.- Le dije algo enojada con ella.

-Descuida sera nuetro secreto.-Me dijo. y eso me recordo a lo que me dijo en el dentista.

-si, y no sera nuetro unico secreto.- le dije con voz algo molesta.

-¿De que hablas?.- se volteo a mirarme.

-Emm... ¿no recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el dentista?.- le pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Lo tengo borroso, como toda la secundaria.- Dijo con tono despreocupado.

-Hola hola, llegue e la prision.- Dijo spencer entrando.

-Hola, aqui no hay comida.-Dijo sam saliendo de la cocina.-Voy a comprar un yogurt quieren uno?-Dijo negamos.

-¿Como estuvo la clase de arte en prision?.- Le pregunte a mi hermano.

- Pues se torno muy interesante cuando uno de mis estudiantes intento afixiarme con sus propias manos.-Dijo el mientras yo miraba como sam se iva.

- Ahh que divertido.- Le dije al ver como sam se iva

- ¿Divertido? ¿que tiene de divertido eso?

-Nada spence, lo siento, es solo que.. no importa.- le dije agachando la cabeza.

-Vamos, dime ¿Pasa algo con Sam?.- ¿porque tenia que decir eso?

-¿Por que tiene que pasar algo con sam?.-Le dije con la voz un poco mas alta, no sabia si hablarle de esto o no.

-Perdon, esque como la mirabas tanto mientras yo te hablaba, pense que habia pasado algo.

-La verdad... si pasa algo con sam...Creo que yo.. yo le gusto.

-¿Que?- Dijo spencer, aunque no estaba tan sorprendido como yo me lo esperaba.

-Si, cuando estabamos en el dentista le pusieron gas de la risa, y ella me dijo que conmigo se sentia bien, que yo era perfecta y que se estaba enamorando de mi.-Dije casi gritando con cara horrorizada.

-¡¿que? ¿enserio te lo dijo?.-dijo freddie mientras entraba.

-Freddie.. tu...¿lo sabias?.dije acercandome un poco molesta.

-Bueno.. la verdad me dijo algo, pero no sabia que tan fuerte era el sentimiento, o si era real.

-¿Cuando te lo dijo? y.. !¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?¡.-Le dije ajitandolo de los hombres, ya me estaba saliendo de mi.

-Ese dia que dijo en icarly que no habia besado a nadie y que me dejaran de molestar, ya que ella habia dicho que yo no habia besado a nadie la semana anterior. Y por favor Carly, calmate.

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme? si mi mejor amiga me acaba de decir que esta enamorada de mi y ustedes como si nada.-Dije alterandome.

-Bueno era un poco obvio, su manera de tratarte, de mirarte, siempre te defiende a ti y solo a ti, y jamas te haria daño.-Dijo spencer acercandose a mi.

-¿Asi que tu tambien sabias?.-Dije enojada.

-No, osea ella nunca me hablo de eso, pero me parecia extraño que solo contigo ella fuera asi.

Me volvi a Freddie.-Y bien, cuentame ¿como fue que te dijo? ¿que fue lo que te dijo?.-dije alterandome.

-Esque le prometi que no hablaria de esto con nadie.¡Hay no estoy hablando de eso denuevo!.-Dijo, yo lo tome de los hombros desesperada por saber.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA DIMELO!

-Ok ok esta bien, dejame explicarte.

Frashback

Freddie POV.

Estaba en la salida de incendio, pensando en lo que habia dicho verdad ya no estaba enojada con ella, estaba arrepentida de lo que habia dicho. Estaba sentado escuchando musica. Derrepente escucho que alguien golpea la ventana, me voltie y era sonrie, le sonrio y le hago una señal con la mano para que pase, y ella se sento en la ventana.

-¿Que onda?.-Me dijo. se veia muy arrepentida, se notaba.

-Hola.-Le levante y baje la radio.

-¿Albondiga?.-Me dijo acercandome la mano con una albondiga.

-No, gracias.-Le se encogio de hombros y la lano golpeando una paloma.

-Fue muy valiente lo que dijiste.-Le dije sonriendo.

-¿Lo oiste?.-Me tome mi lapdop.-Yo no me perderia icarly.-Le dije disminuyendo la tencion.

-Me disculpo, por decir en publico que jamas has besado..Por poner aderezo de queso azul en tu shampoo tambien,y por enviar tu celular a acapulco... por todo ¿Esta bien?.

Me di cuenta que ella estaba asi deseguro porque habia hablado con Carly, porque ella le habia dicho algo para que ella se sintiera culpable. ¿Porque sam siempre le hacia caso a carly en todo? ¿Por que la defendia solo a ella? Debia averiguarlo y ese era el momento.

-¿Carly hizo que te sintieras culpable y te vinieras a disculpar verdad?.-Le dije, ella se puso seria, algo a la defensiva.

-No... de verdad mis disculpas son sinceras.-Dijo.

-Lo se, pero se que carly influyo.

-¿Porque lo dices?.-Dijo algo nerviosa. Era raro que no me hubiera tirado por el valcon.

-Porque veo que siempre carly es la que te hace reflexionar, y tu le hces que te arrepientes por esto, pero fue porque tu conciencia, que es carly, te lo se quedo callada, pero luego rio con melancolia.

-La verdad, si, ella me hace reflexionar, y la verdad esque no puedo decirle que no.-Dijo sonriendo, sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial a hablar de ella.

-¿Que sientes por carly?.Dije alejandome un poco por si me ella solo se puso tensa.

-Emm...Nada, solo es mi mejor amiga.-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Segura?.-Le dije.

-Si ya deja de molestar.-Me dijo levantando la voz.

-¿Pero por que te pones tan tensa? solo quiero saber que te pasa, me preocupas.-No podia crees que estaba diciendo sonrio ante esa frase.

-Bueno, la verdad nose, esque ella es tan linda, tan amable, tan... tierna, y nose me hace sentir bien, solo eso.-Dijo relajada y luego se puso seria.-Es raro lo que estoy sientiendo, no lo se, se hace cada vez mas fuerte.

-Quizas te estes enamorando.-Le dije.

-¡¿Que?.-Pe-pero si ella es mi mejor amiga.-Dijo muy en ella.

-Por eso, ella es la que mejor te entiende.-Dije.

-No lo se, pero gracias por escucharme, y por favor no lo hables con nadie, menos con Carly.-Me dijo preocupada.

-No no te preocupes.-Le sonrei.

-Mas te vale... Ok me voy adios.-Me dijo mientras se paraba.

-Adios.-Le dije.

Fin del flashback.

Carly POV

-¿Ves? No me dijo exactamente que le gustabas.-Dijo asustado por mi cara.

-¡Tengo que hablar con ella!.-Dije caminando hacia la me agarro del brazo.

-¡NO por favor! Sam me mataria.-Me dijo desesperado. tirandome del brazo.

-¡Sueltame!, tengo que hablar con ella.-Le dije tirandolo al piso, luego me puse encima de el. pero luego el me dio vuelta y se puso encima de mi.-¿Cuando te pusiste tn fuerte?.-Le pregunte sorprendida.

-Cuando se me engroso la voz.-Me dijo con tono rudo.

-esta bien, no le dire nada por ahora, pero sueltame.-Le dije calmandome un me fue soltando de ofrecio la mano para pararme y yo me pare.

-¿Porque ninguno de los dos me lo comento?.-Pregunte un poco dolida.

-Claro seguro es tan facil decirle a tu mejor amiga que estas enamorada de ella. Y yo no era el indicado para decirtelo.

-Claro tienes razon.-Le dije.

-Oye... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-Me dijo algo inseguro.

-Si claro dime.-Le respondi.

-Emm.. nose como preguntarte esto. Dijo nervioso.

-¿Quieres preguntarme si me gusta sam?.-Le dije con se quedo callado.

-Emmm..-No sabia que decir.

-Pues... no lo se, sera mejor que hable con ella.-Le dije decidida, porque la verdad no me habia preguntado que sentia yo por ella, debia pensarlo y tomar una desicion antes de habllar con me miro sorprendido, pero luego sonrio.

-Esta bien, ahora me tengo que ir, adios.-Me dijo mientras se iva.

-Adios y gracias.-Le dije. el se volteo a mirarme.

-y ¿por que gracias?.

-Por confiar en mi y luego escucharme.-Le dije con tono me sonrio.

-De nada, y suerte con sam.

Esa noche me quede pensando en lo que me habia dicho sam.¿Sera verdad?.¿que sentia yo por ella?.Bueno, ella siempre me habia defendido de todo, siempre me ha apoyado y al igual que ella dice yo no puedo dejar de sonreir cuando estoy con ella, aunque a veces me saca de quicio, aun asi ella puede ser tierna, amable, protectora, dulce, ademas es asi solo conmigo.

Me di cuenta que sonreia al pensar en ella, quiza habia una posibilidad de que sintiera por ella mas que una amistad. Tome mi lapdop y me meti a internet, busque ¿Como saber si estas enamorado?. Me meti en la primera pagina que habia y salio esto.

¿ Como saber si estas enamorado ? muy dificil pregunta ¿ Qué es el amor ? Ya he intentado responder a esto antes, pero bueno, dígamos que es un cúmulo agradable de sensaciones, un cosquillear en el estomago, hay muchos síntomas de amor, si sufres muchos de ellos ante otra persona posiblemente sientes amor por ella. Algunas de las pruebas para saber si se está enamorado podrían ser pensar si te pasa a tí lo siguiente:

- No dejar de pensar en la otra persona, cuando te pasa algo piensas en él o ella, cada día piensas en la otra personas más veces que en tí mismo. mm, Claro que pensaba todo el tiempo en Sam, de hecho a veces no me daba cuenta y estaba pensando en mientras leia eso.

- Querer lo mejor para ella o él en todas sus al leer eso, siempre queria lo mejor para ella

- Ante los problemas buscas su ayuda y protección.. también aprecias su consejo. Me sorprendio leer eso, aunque yo no buscaba su ayuda, ella siempre estaba ahi para a mi antes de que yo se la pidiera, y siempre me proteje

- Puedes pensar que le quieres, aunque también podrías pensar que realmente no estas enamorado de el. quiza por eso nunca me di cuenta de mis sentmientos, siempre me estube cuestionando y diciendo que solo eramos amigas...

- Te atrae físicamente. ¿Como no me van a atraer esos hermosos ojos azules?, que siento que me pierdo cuando los miro, su sonrisa, su pelo, su risa, todo de ella me encanta.

- Te gustan sus opiniones, su punto de vista, te encanta hablar con ella(el), te gusta hacerla reir, su sonrisa es preciosa. En general te gusta todo de la persona amada, solo algunas cosillas que siempre habrá por pulir. -Exacto.-Grite, me rei ante eso, ya tenia la respuesta, ya habia tomado mi decicion, y mañana hablaria con este ultimo pensamiento, me dormi.

Gracias por los reviews xd, espero que este capitulo tambien les haya gustado


	4. te amo

y este es mi ultimo capitulo, perdon por las palabras que se cortaban, nose porque paso, saludos

**Icarly no me pertenece**

Capitulo 3.. Te amo

Sam POV.

Estaba aburrida en mi cuarto, estaba escuchando musica pensando aun en lo que me le pude haber dicho a Carly en el dentista...

Quiza le dije lo que sentia, por eso estaba tan rara conmigo, ¡Dios como puede hacer eso! Me empeze a desesperar. Necesitaba saber. En ese momento sono mi celular, era un mensaje de carly, Me alarme mucho.

¨Hey sam, adivina que, hay un nuevo helado sabor tocino, lo compre para ti, ven a comerlo.´´

Carly.

No lo podia creer ¿Un helado sabor tocino? ¡Genial!, se me habia olvidado lo que estaba pensando hace un minuto, solo pude pensar en el helado sabor tocino. Corri directo a la casa de Carly. Una parte de mi me decia que podia ser una trampa, pero como siempre no le hice caso y corri hacia su casa.. grave error.

-Antes de abrir la puerta, la abrio spencer, quien me saludo y luego se fue. entre rapidamente al apartamento.

-Ya estoy aqui ¿Donde esta el helado de tocino?.-Le dije emocionadamente desesperada. y mirando para todos lados.

-Jamas han hecho helado de ese sabor.-Me dijo Carly un poco decepcione.

-pero.. tu mensaje.

-Lo invente.-Me interrumpio haciendo un movimiento con las manos.

-Pero traje mi cuchara especial.-Dije como si no me importara, actuando como si me importara el helado. Ella camibaba de un lado a otro en la habitacion, yo me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-¿Porque?...-Iva a decir algo pero vi un pantalon gigante a mi lado.-¿Que hace aqui este pantalon?.-Dije mirando el pantalon.

-Escucha.-Me dijo seriamente.

-¿Que?.- le dije tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo.

-Somos mejores amigas ¿No?.-Me dijo

-claro.-Le respondi.

-Y...Las mejores amigas no tienen secretos o ¿si? venia esa conversacion, trate de cambiar el tema.

-¿Que hisiste?.-Le dije llevandola haci el sofa.-¿Es grave? ¿Por fin hisiste algo malo?¡increible me encanta!.-Dije agitandola.

-No hice nada malo.-Dijo levantandose.

-Y ¿porque lo guardas en secreto?.-Hay no, ya se lo que me va a decir.

-No soy yo la que guarda secretos.-Hay no estoy muerta.-Quiero hacerte una pregunta.-Me dijo seriamente.

-Dime.-Dije muy nerviosa.

-¿Que sientes por mi?.-Me dijo acercandose peligrosamente a mi. No pude controlar mas mi nervioismo.

-¿Po-por que lo preguntas?.-Dije muy nerviosa.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el dentista?.-Me dijo acercandose mas a mi.

-N-o.-Se lo habia dicho, hay no, este era el fin de nuestra amistas. La puerta se abrio y era freddie quien sonrio, pero al ver mi cara de enojo se puso serio.

-¡Hablaste!.-Le dije como si no supiera que yo fui la que hable. Lo tome y lo tire al sofa, luego cerre la puerta.

-Juraste que jamas se lo dirias a nadie.- sabia que yo habia sido.

-No dije nada.-Dijo el asustado.

-Tu me dijiste.-Me dijo Carly.

-Yo jamas te... ohh ¿Eso fue lo que te dije en el dentista?.-Dije como si recien comprendiera, pero ya no queria seguir fingiendo.

-Si... Y quiero decirte que.- Se fue acercando a mi, pero luego paro y se quedo mirando hacia atras con cara de y yo nos dimos vuelta mientras el se paraba del sofa y nos dimos cuenta que unos presos habian salido del pantalon gigante.

-Hola..-Dijo Carly.

-Hola.-Dijeron.

-¿son.. presos?.-Dijo mi cupcake con miedo.

-Eramos..-dijeron.

-y.. estaba en.. los pantalones.-Dijo. Me molesto que esos deliencuentes la asustaran tanto. ellos asintieron con un sonido.

-Entenderan que tendemos que llamar a la policia.-Estupido freddie.

-Si, eso creo, pero.. antes de que lo hagan, ¿tienen cinta adhesiva?.

-Carly iva a decir algo, pero yo me adelante, ya que que carly trataria de ser amable con ellos y les diria donde esta la cinta adhesiva.

-No, no tenemos, ya vayanse de aqui antes que me arrpienta, no llamaremos a nadie.-Dije con tono y Freddie y carly me miraron extrañados.

-Si hacemos algo nos pueden hacer daño, y yo no puedo con ellos.-Les susurre para que los ex presos no escucharan (jajaja expresos, eso me dio risa). Ellos solo asintieron.

Los delincuentes se acercaron a la puerta sin dejar de mirarnos.-Mas les vale.-Dijeron, y salieron corriendo de ahi.

-¿Que acabas de hacer sam? ¡¿Como dejaste que ellos escaparan?.-Me dijo desesperado Freddie, ella me mirab sorprendida.

-Calmense, pronto los encontraran y volveran a la carcel, total ya deben estar buscandolos.-Dije despreocupada.

-Pero.-Dijo freddie, pero se callo.-Ya no importa.-Se relajo. Carly me miraba con una mirada extraña, me puse nerviosa.

-Cambiando de tema, Sam... nosotras tenemos que hablar..Freddie, ¿puedes salir un momento?.-Le hizo una seña para que se fuera, este solo asintio y le guiño el ojo a carly, y luego salio, yo me sorprendi mucho, se fue y nos dejo solas, yo me puse muy nerviosa.

-Sam..-iva a decir algo, pero yo la interrumpi, ya que no queria que nuestra amistad se perdiera.

-Mira Carly, si es verdad todo lo que dije en el dentista, me gustas mucho, no la verdad no me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti, y se que esto quiza me cueste tu amistad, pero no puedo ocultarlo mas, me muero por ti, pienso en ti todo el dia, haria todo por ti, y si quieres dejar de hablarme lo entendere, pero recuerda que..-Iva a decir algo mas pero ella se acerco a mi y me beso antes que pudiera decir algo. Era el beso mas maravilloso que jamas habia tenido, aunque no habia besado a muchas personas tampoco, pero sus labios eran tan dulces, tan suaves, que olvide como respirar.

-Sam, yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti, siempre me defiendes, y estas conmigo, te amo y quiero estar contigo.-Me dijo sonriendo con no podia ser mas feliz en ese momento.

-E-enserio?.-Dije mientras se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Si, enserio sam.-Luego me dio un beso corto en los labios. En ese momento la puerta se abrio de volteamos y era spencer.

-¡Carly! donde esta mi banjo!.-Dijo jadeando, nosotras nos miramos extrañadas.

-Al lado de tu robot.-Dijo lo fue a buscar.

-¿Por que necesitas tu banjo derrepente?.-Le pregunte divertida.

-Poeque estaba en la tienda de armenios (nose que es) que esta en la calle de alfrente, me encontre con una chica, comenzamos a hablar y resulta que le encanta la musica de banjo.-Dijo eso muy toco una notas.-Le va a encantar.-Dijo y se fue.

Nosotras comenzamos a reir.

-Oye ¿Como crees que se tome esto spencer?.-Le pregunte a Carly poniendome seria.

-Mmm, yo creo que se lo va a tomar bien.-Dijo con tono despreocupado.

-¿Como lo sabes?.-Le pregunte confundida.

-Hable de esto con el y me dijo que era obvio que tu sentias algo por mi.-Dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje un poco.

-¿De verdad se notaba?.-Le pregunte avergonzada.

-No todos lo notan, solo los mas cercanos a ti o a mi, como Freddie y Spencer.-Dijo.-Hay te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas.-Me dijo con tono dulce, y luego me dio un beso en los labios.-Te amo.-Me dijo con el tono mas dulce que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Yo tambien te amo cupcake, Siempre te he amado y siempre te amare.

Las dos subimos a su cuarto tomadas de la mano. Despues de ese dia no nos volvimos a separar peleas pero siempre nos arreglaramos, eramos la una para la otra... Y todo gracias al gas de la risa, como amaba ese gas.

Fin

y ese fue mi primer fanfic, ojala les guste, tube que omitir algunas cosas del capitulo, como lo de los 20 dolares que le robo sam a carly, porque aca no le robo nada, y mejor sam dejo ir a los presos para que freddie se fuera y carly y sam hablaran, bueno eso, adios


End file.
